Presence
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: When Shawn and Gus return from the visit with Waring, Lassiter overhears their conversation about Shawn's flirting with him and decides that the psychic needs to be reminded of who he belongs to. Shassie.


Title: "Presence"

Author: Love-in-the-Stars

Rating: M

Pairing: Shassie

Spoilers: Slight for "A Very Juliet Episode"

Summery: When Shawn and Gus return from the visit with Waring, Lassiter overhears their conversation about Shawn's flirting with him and decides that the psychic needs to be reminded of who he belongs to.

Note: So, when I was watching this episode and the part where Shawn and Gus confront Waring, I couldn't help but think Shawn was so obviously taken by the guy and I half expected Waring's demand in return for Scott's safety would be Shawn himself. Alas, that did not happen and so I realized I could imagine this one-shot actually happening and thus decided it needed to be written. So please read on and enjoy!!

**"Presence"**

Lassiter had been headed over to the coffee machine when he'd caught sight of Shawn and Gus, seemingly in an argument. That in itself wasn't too surprising, no, what made him stop close enough to eavesdrop was the downright dreamy expression on Shawn's face.

"I cannot believe you, Shawn!" Gus hissed at his best friend.

Shawn blinked and shrugged helplessly, "What? I'm sorry. I can't help it. You know how I get around guys like him."

"Oh, like what? Murderers, criminals and liars!"

Shawn scoffed, "No, not hardly. You know what I mean. The guys with _power_, the ones who are just so damn…well, you know."

"No Shawn, I don't and I don't want you to tell me. All I'm saying is that you were stupid to let your…attraction to this guy cloud your judgment. I mean come on, you don't make deals with convicted killers!"

At hearing that Lassiter frowned, shuffling closer in his hiding spot when Shawn shushed his partner harshly. "Would you calm down! Besides I'm 90% sure he _didn't _kill that agent."

Gus glared, clearly not amused.

"Okay, maybe 80% sure…or…at least 75% positive he didn't kill anyone."

"Shawn…"

"Gus! Just trust me on this, okay? I may have been a little overwhelmed by his awesomeness…"

"You were admiring his head, and he heard you!"

"…But I did not let that impede my judgment in any way."

"You made a deal you can't keep with him!"

Shawn frowned at the accusation, "I can to! All I have to do is figure out what really happened that night."

"And then prove it." Gus snapped.

"Come on," Shawn rolled his eyes and sighed, "I got this Gus, believe me. Just because the man had incredible presence…"

"If it wasn't for that glass between us you probably would have been in that guy's lap!"

"If the circumstances had been different then, yes, I totally would have gone for him _but_ I was able to control myself."

"Barely."

"Okay, fine. Keep talking but when I break this case _I'll_ be the one laughing!"

Gus just shook his head and turned to walk off, leaving Shawn to pout where he was standing, clearly miffed.

Seeing his chance, Lassiter approached the psychic from behind and grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey! Lassie?"

Ignoring the startled exclamation, he dragged Shawn away and into the observation deck of an interrogation room and locked the door. Shawn stood at the center of the small space, rubbing his arm and watching Lassiter warily but with a smile, refusing to back down when the detective stalked toward him.

"What's the matter Lassie?" He questioned innocently, looking up at Lassiter's scowling face.

"You went to see Waring?" The detective growled lowly, crowding into Shawn's personal space.

"Of course! What better way is there to get spirit readings then right from the source?"

Lassiter snorted and pushed Shawn slowly back with one hand, "And just what did you find out?"

"Not much." He admitted, pausing when his back hit the wall abruptly. "The spirits were a bit…fuzzy."

There was a slight edge to Lassiter's smirk. "And why might that have been?"

"I don't know, maybe they were a little dazzled."

"Dazzled?" The detective repeated, leaning in close so they were face to face.

"Yeah, the guy had this presence to him, very impressive. Not unlike a certain detective we know."

"That so?" Lassiter purred, pressing his mouth harshly to Shawn's before the psychic could reply. The kiss was all teeth, tongue and power, giving Shawn a nice heady feeling and a shiver down his spine.

Lassiter broke the kiss to roughly cup Shawn's cloth restricted erection. "Did he give you this, too?"

Shawn's breath hitched and he shrugged, looking up at Lassiter coyly through hooded eyes, "Maybe, I can't quite remember."

Lassiter's icy blue eyes darkened at that, watching Shawn's face as he continued to fondle the man though his jeans. "Funny, I thought you were better then that. You must really have a horrible memory if you don't remember a few hours ago." He mused, stilling the movements of his hand.

Shawn squirmed a bit and squinted up at him before exhaling a soft breath. "Oh, you meant _him_. Yeah, he did just a little bit."

Lassiter hummed thoughtfully, staring into Shawn's lust clouded hazel eyes. "So tell me, are you a slut for all men with 'presence' or just one?"

"Aww, Lassie." Shawn purred sweetly, dropping his hands to the detective's hips to grind their pelvises together pleasurably. "You should already know the answer to that one even being a non-psychic."

Lassiter used Shawn's movement to pin the brunet still against the wall, eliminating all of Shawn's control of the situation.

"Lassie…" he whined pathetically, eyes pleading with him for something unnamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was there something you needed?" Lassiter teased, their mouths merely inches apart.

Shawn could only lick his lips and whimper, the motion causing Lassiter to cave just enough to kiss him thoroughly. The faux psychic sighed once their mouths parted wetly and Shawn decided it was time to stop with the game as he gripped Lassiter's shoulders and crushed their bodies together. Placing his mouth at the detective's ear, Shawn breathed in the scent of Irish soap and Lassiter before whispering, "Fuck me."

Lassiter growled, pulling Shawn off the wall just enough to grip his ass and squeeze. "Only once you tell me what I want to hear. Go on, say it."

"Which part specifically are you looking for?" Shawn asked, squirming nicely in the detective's hold.

"The part that means this ass belongs to me and only me. No one else is to touch you, understand?" Lassiter demanded, eyes of a dangerous, flinty ice that said he was absolutely serious.

"Hmmm, I think I get it. Only you are allowed to fuck me, that sound about right?"

"Close but not quite."

"Oh, my mistake. Only you, my dear Lassie-face, may fuck _or_ touch me."

"Much better, now you'll do well to remember that." Lassiter warned, even as he set to work removing his psychic's jeans and then his own.

"Yes sir." Shawn moaned throatily when Lassiter palmed his naked erection and pulled slowly.

"I'm assuming you have lube?"

"Of course, I'm always ready incase you decide that station sex is a must." Shawn smirked as he directed Lassiter to his pants pocket.

The detective merely snorted at he popped the cap. "Don't expect this to happen again."

"Sure thing Lassie-pants but…ooohh." Anything he'd intended to say after that was forgotten in the face of Lassiter's sneaky finger worming its way deliciously into him. Shawn groaned deeply and widened his stance, tilting himself toward Lassiter for better access. It was wonderful and Lassiter particularly enjoyed watching the psychic's face but soon it wasn't enough and he pulled his fingers out, relishing the protesting whimper. Gripping Shawn's thighs he lifted him so his legs could lock securely around the detective's waist. He paused so Shawn's hazel eyes could connect with his own, then slowly, oh so slowly, pushed himself inside the younger man.

Twin moans of rapture emerged from both of them and Lassiter shifted for a better hold, picking up the pace gradually. The small was filled with their breathless groans and moans. Lassiter could sense that Shawn was at the edge and so he gripped his leaking erection and began quickly stroking him, determined that the false psychic would come first. It took only a couple of caresses and Shawn was spilling over his hand, moaning his name loudly to the empty room. Seeing the ecstasy on his psychic's face and feeling the orgasmic spasms clench at his cock was nearly overwhelming. He only lasted for a few more thrusts before he was filling Shawn with his essence, making his mark in a far more intimate way then anything else. He caught Shawn's lips for a slow, warm kiss while he pulled out, swallowing the soft grunt of pain and carefully lowering his legs back to the floor.

"Hmm…"Shawn sighed blissfully and smiled up at him. "I knew you'd react like that."

Lassiter smirked right back, "I know."

"And you let it happen?"

"I believe you were flirting and while I hate it I know it's your personality. As long as no one else touches you but me I can handle it. Besides," Lassiter turned away from Shawn's somewhat stunned look to grab his pants, "I knew you weren't going to stop trying to provoke me until we did it here. I just made sure it was on my terms instead of yours. This is the one and only exception to the 'no sex at the station' rule, understand?"

Shawn accepted his jeans and began pulling them on, grinning widely. "Yeah, I get Lassie."

Pleased and satisfied, Lassiter got himself into order and checked Shawn, reaching out to straighten his shirt slightly. Shawn shook his head fondly, rolling his eyes, as Lassiter headed for the door and flicked the lock. He paused then to glance back at Shawn. "And Shawn…"

"I know Lassie. Love you too." Shawn said gently, smiling a happy Spencer smile.

Lassiter grinned slightly tentatively back and left, the door remaining open behind him.

Shawn sighed and ruffled his hair happily. "Success." He muttered before following after his detective.

**END**


End file.
